The Twins' Cage
by ApocalypseTaco
Summary: HUNTER is confused. Apparently, Greek Gods exist, he's a demigod, and he and his twin sister are the only ones who can stop a conflict between the big three. Facing giant dogs, one eyed freaks, and a forgotten god, he will learn that maybe he is the one who can fulfill the prophecy told to him from the voices in his head. But something lurks in the dark behind them along the way...
1. Prolouge

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Prolouge: Letter of Caution**_

* * *

Greetings!

By reading this, we have stolen your IP adress. We know where you live. We will find you.

KIDDING!

But, in all honesty, this book is to be taken seriously.

If you are alike these characters in anyway, put down the laptop/mobile device, and walk away. You shouldn't mess with the world of Greek Gods. It's dangerous.

But, if your a mortal, and you think this is fiction...

...then read on. Don't say I didn't warn you.

So, since Rick Riordan secretly published the books of Percy Jackson, why not me?

This story tells of me and my sister, and our first quest, and such.

Hopefully you'll get the hint and go to another story.

Bookwise, this story happens after _The Last Olympian _and before _The Lost Hero._

It goes on to a story of power, friendship, betrayal, and adventure.

Some things might not make sense, but keep reading, it will.

So, enjoy the story, and be careful.

Sincerely,

SonOfSol


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

It all started last June, when it was the last day of school, and the teenagers were acting up. Me and my sister were freshmen, and we were excited to get out of school and enjoy summer, like any other person. We sat quietly and waited to be dismissed.

You know that one guy who acts like a complete tool but is very nice to you when he wants something from you?

In this situation, it was Brent.

Brent was the guy who always wanted attention. Who ALWAYS wanted the spotlight. He always answered questions, right or wrong, and always needed help. He always looked at me with a hard, cold glare, but always look at Kate, my sister, as a goddess. She always was treated politely, and the only time I am is when he wants to have to permission to date her.

The only reason for that is, I'm overprotective.

I really worry about Kate alot. She's my twin sister. I don't want her gone.

While on the subject, let's talk about Kate.

She's 14, the same age as me, and she's very smart. She gets straight A's while I get B's and C's. She has long blonde (pratically gold) hair and silverish blue eyes. She can get VERY mean and aggresive sometimes, but she has an amazing sense of humor. She has a fashion sense of a runway designer (While I have the sense of a pumkin seed) and loves shopping.

Let's talk about me.

I'm 14, I'm fairly smart. I have medium length dark chocolate colored hair, blueish silver eyes, and I'm chubby. I'm really nice. ("Too nice" as my [step]dad says.) but I'll explode when I'm pushed too far. I'm funny sometimes, when I make jokes that have to do with the current situation. I love being on my laptop. People say I'm amazing at drawing, singing and poetry. I was once good at archery, but I didn't really hold a bow for a couple years, and I suck at it now. I read alot (again, "Too much") and I'm always on my phone. I'm in the marching band, I play trombone.

Anyway, let's get back to the story before this chapter is just character descriptions.

So Brent walk over, and leaned on my desk.

"Hello, Hunter" He said smugly.

"Hey " I said dully, not looking away from my book.

I noticed from the corner of my eye Brent strolled over to my sister's desk (which was next to mine since she had the same last name as me.)

"Hey, Kate"

Kate looked up from her paper and blinked.

"What."

"Do you want to, I don't know, go see a movie Friday?" Brent asked confidently.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon."

"NO, Brent."

He kept asking, she kept declining, and I could see she was getting annoyed.

"Brent, could you please stop annoying her?" I asked.

Brent ignored me and kept trying.

"Brent."

Ignored.

I got up and stood behind him.

"Brent. Please sto-"

I was interrupted by Brent turning around in a flash, and he grabbed my neck, choking me.

"HUNTER!" Kate exclaimed.

She quickly got up and attacked Brent. Well, tried to. Brent turned and held her back, and held me up higher, almost to the ceiling.

I panicked, my vision getting fuzzy.

_What do I do? Should I cry for help? _I looked over at the teens, all socializing, not paying attention.

_No, they're not paying attention. _I thought. I looked up. The ceiling was flat. No tiles.

_Crap._

Then, about 6 inches away, I saw a emergency sprinkler, and got an idea. I reached out and grabbed the nozzle. I pulled. It was screwed in. I looked back over at Brent and Kate. Kate had grabbed on to Brent's face, trying to cause him pain enough to loosen my grip, but Brent just laughed.

_Hurry. _I thought. _There isn't that much time._

My vision doubled and spinned as I turned to the sprinkler, my hand still on it. I gathered up the rest of my draining strength, and pulled down hard. It was a fuzzy mess after that, but apparently, my sister said that I managed to rip off the sprinkler and it distracted Brent long enough for Kate to kick him in his balls (LOL) and allow him to let go of me.

My vision returned to see Kate over me. I sat up, wheezed and coughed. I looked over and saw that the teens left, most likely not wanting to get wet. The floor had multiple puddles, causing me to believe that the sprinkler I tore off sent a signal to the others and they all started pouring. The one I tore off gushed water. Me and Kate were soaked.

I looked over and saw Brent bent over. He looked up and chuckled deeply, he grew bigger and his skin started to rip like cloth.

I gasped.

Kate looked over, and saw in horror with me as Brent became a giant dog.

Yes, you heard me right.

He was gigantic. If he stood on his hind legs, he'd be 2x taller than me. The highest part on the arch on his back was as tall as a yard stick. His fur sticked out in a spike like fashion. His teeth were as long as pencils and as wide as markers. His tail was about 3 feet long, his fur was brown, and his eyes were red.

He growled.

I bolted out of the room, holding Kate's hand. I ran quickly, dragging Kate. I looked back and saw Brent/Dog Creature running towards us, gaining speed.

_The Emergency Exit._I thought.

I burst through the door, and ran along side Kate, who let go of my hand. Brent/Dog Creature busted through the doors, destroying all of them. We ran across a grass feild.

All of a sudden, Brent/Dog Creature rammed me from behind, and I fell. I felt something pick me up, flip me violently, and slam me on the ground. Brent/Dog Creature put his paws on my shoulders. They weren't paws. They were pratically claws with fur around them. He dug the claws into my skin, causing blood to stain my shirt.

Kate screamed.

Suddenly, a car, coming out of nowhere, that was completely black, swerved in the field. The tire barely hit my leg- the bumper smashed into Brent/Dog Creature and he rolled onto the ground, very wounded.

I jumped up, my arms feeling like fire, as a teen, about 16, got out of the car. He had jet black hair, wore an orange T-Shirt, and had eyes the color of the sea.

"Get in."


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

So, as you would guess, we went with them. You guys might be like: **"Oh, why would you go with complete strangers?"**

Well, if you had to chose to go with strangers or get your face mauled off, which would you chose?

That's what I thought.

So, as we got the leather seats wet, the guy driving managed to make small talk. He said that his name was Percy Jackson, he's 16, and he's the son of Posiedon. That kinda threw me off. He explained that the Greek gods were real, and that me and Kate were demigods. When I asked how he knew, he simply said:

"It's not everyday you see two kids being attacked by the _laelaps_."

I was confused. What was a _laelap_? Who's my godly parent? Why are monsters attracted to demigods? All that. I soon got the answers to the girl in the front.

She turned, and I jumped in my seat from fright.

The girl was about Percy's age. I was startled to find how much of a resemblance she has to Kate. She had curly blonde hair and silverish eyes. She wore the same orange shirt as Percy.

"By the way, the _laelaps _is a doggish creature who kills whoever he's after. They're only attracted to demigods if a god sends the creature after it. Don't worry, we'll go to the camp and find out who your parent is." She whispered. "By the way, I'm Annabeth."

Apparently, Annabeth also took note on how Kate looked like her.

"Whoa." She said. "It's like looking in a mirror 2 years ago!" She said.

I saw Percy look in the rearview mirror.

"Wow." He said. "It's true."

I looked over at Kate, looking to scared to smile and blush.

I changed the subject.

"So, where and what's this camp?" I ask.

Annabeth glanced over at me.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's in Long Island."

I blink. "You do know we live in Maryland, right?"

Annabeth turned around. "Yep. It's a 1 1/2 hour trip. get confortable."

I hesitate.

"Then how did you know about us?"

Annabeth looked in the rearview mirror. "Iris-Message. It's a special kind of message to people."

"Who was it sent to?"

Annabeth looked away from the mirror. "A satyress we know."

"Satyress...?"

"A female satyr. You know her as Ms. Ranflute."

I blinked. I knew her. She was the teacher in the final class. I remembered she had to go see Mrs. Ryan in the middle of her second class, as one of my friends said. Students say she preforms 'water rituals' in a bathroom stall when she does.

And I then knew why.

So I laid back and relaxed. I got very sleepy, and fell asleep.

* * *

I jerked awake as I felt a small vibration. I looked and saw Kate was asleep. I also saw that Annabeth was sleeping. I looked in the mirror, and saw Percy, humming the familiar tune of "I Cry" By Flo Rida. I looked further back in the mirror.

I saw brown fur.

"Percy..." I said, pointing.

Percy looked and changed expression.

"Annabeth! We've got trouble!" He said, shaking her awake. She snorted, and jerked awake. She looked, and saw it.

It was Bre- Ahem, _laelaps._

His teeth latched onto the spoiler, and he climbed onto the trunk. He growled deeply as he slammed his claws into the window.

Annabeth, in a flash of speed, clicked the button to open the sunroof, grabbed a gold-colored knife, and jumped out.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. He tried to grab her, but had to focus on the road.

Kate and I turned and watched as Annabeth stabbed the creature. It pounced on her, and she fell, her head in the space of the sunroof.

"Percy!" She said "Swerve!"

"But you'll fall!" He said.

"Trust me!" She yelled.

Percy slammed on the brakes and twisted the steering wheel sharply, causing _laelaps _to roll off. I saw Annabeth hanging on to the inside of the sunroof. She staggered to her feet, and, still holding on to the car, she waddled towards the open roof. Percy hit the gas again.

But, in a most likely expected shocker, _laelaps _climbed back on the car. He scared Annabeth enough to lose her grip and fall off the edge. She twisted, tucked and safely rolled into the grass.

Percy had a shocked expression, and stepped on the gas.

_Laelaps_' head dangled in the car from the open sunroof, snarling at me and Kate. I leaned back and kicked the creature in the face, causing slobber to go all over the dashboard. It looked back and snarled again, and I kicked it again.

This time, it payed attention to Percy.

It slipped down and bit Percy's hand. He yelled out, and stepped on the gas and swerved. the car ran into a tree, causing the car to flip.

When the car swerved, Kate woke up. I don't know how either.

I groaned and unbuckled my seatbelt. I saw Kate, groaning, reaching for something. I unbuckled her seatbelt and kicked the window out. I set her down. I heard moaning. I saw Percy, bloody, trapped in his seat.

I rushed over to his side, he was struggling with his seatbelt. It was cut in half, the top half was trapped in the steering wheel, which fell out and the cloth was stuck in the wires.

I looked around, and saw Annabeth. She ran frantically around the car and gasped in horror at Percy. She reached for him, but pulled back sharply.

"What's up?" I asked.

She pointed in the back.

There was _laelaps_, knocked out cold.

"He could wake up at any second." She whispered.

"Can we lift the car somehow?"

Annabeth looked at him stupidly. "Okay, Mr. Banner, how can you do that?"

I returned her look. "Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry."

Annabeth sighed. She reached for her knife. She carefully cut the seatbelt, and Percy fell out. She dragged him out.

A low growl came the car.

I turned, and the creature knocked me to the ground. It limped around me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy grab something from his pocket. He pulled out a pen.

_What's he gonna do with that? _I thought. I sat up, and Percy slid the pen to me.

He mouthed something, it kinda looked like he said something along the lines of _**"What ho!"  
**_or something else. I picked the pen up and tore off the lid. It instantaneously turned into a sword.

"What the-?" I said, but _laelaps _pounced again. I swung the sword hard, and it went straight through him. He dissapeared into a cloud of yellow dust as the smell of sulfur surrounded me. I felt dizzy after that. I fell as I hear my fully awaken sister say:

"Annabeth? What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

I woke up in a bed of a small room, that was painted baby blue and had 4 chairs in it, 2 against each wall.

Kate was sitting in the chair beside the bed, looking worried. Very worried.

"Thank God your awake." She said. "You've been out all night."

I tried to sit up, but my shoulders felt like fire. My head spun as I felt something pounding and ringing inside my head.

"Sit down." Kate said. She grabbed a glass full of a thick liquid and put the straw in my mouth. I drank some.

My God. It was amazing.

It tasted like tortilla chips and guacamole. But it was better than that. It was the taste of the guacamole that his mom would make. They were the best he ever had.

I stopped when there was none left.

"What did it taste like?" Kate said.

"Crap. I should have let you try some." I said.

"No, it's fine, I had some." Kate said.

I sat up again, and I felt less nauseous. My head still slightly pounded. I got up and walked out of the room, to another room with a couch, two recliners, a TV, and a leopard's head on the wall. Percy and a man in a wheel chair were talking. They noticed us coming in.

"Oh, hello." The man in the wheelchair said. "I'm glad your awake. Sit down, let's talk."

Me and Kate sat down next to each other on the couch. Percy sat on a recliner.

"So." Wheelchair guy said. "You were chased by the _laelaps_. Percy has told me he caused a few injuries, but everything is fine."

Percy nodded. I noticed the bandages on his wrist as he fiddled with his pen that I used in the earlier chapter.

"So," Wheelchair guy said. "Allow me to introduce myself."

The man got up from his wheelchair. Except when he did, he grew larger, and he grew giant legs, and eventually he's legs became the body of a horse, legs and all. We stood in awe as he blinked and pursed his lips at our reaction.

"I'm Chiron."

I blinked multiple times, and my pain in my shoulder returned. I rubbed my shoulder and grit my teeth.

Chiron took notice and sighed.

"I'll go get Annabeth. Hopefully she'll see what we can do to get rid of the pain."

He galloped off, and I rubbed my shoulder again.

"I thought the nectar would get rid of it." Percy muttered.

"Well, apparently not." I said.

Percy sighed sadly.

"Thanks... for saving me, you know."

"Hey, don't look at me. Annabeth saved you." I said.

"Yeah, but you did kill the _laelaps_." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

Silence.

"Did anyone else realize a FREAKING HORSEMAN WALKED THROUGH HERE?" Kate exclaimed.

* * *

So Annabeth came by, put some of that liquid on it, (called 'nectar' apparently) and wrapped it up in bandages. It burned for a second, then it went away. So, we left as she guided us through the camp.

"Well, since you don't know who your parent is, we're going to put you in the Hermes cabin." Annabeth said.

"Who's your parent?" Kate asked.

Annabeth turned and smiled proudly. "I am the daughter of Athena."

"Oh." Kate said.

So, she led us to the Hermes cabin as we saw kids running around.

"Hey, you guys, you have some more roomates for you!" Annabeth said.

Two identical boys walked to the front.

"Claimed or Unclaimed?" They said.

"Unclaimed." Annabeth said.

The kids groaned angrily.

"Oh, well." One said.

"We'll show them around." The second one said, smiling.

"Okay..." Annabeth said suspiciously. She turned and left.

We watched her leave as we turned around and saw the two standing directly in front of us.

Kate gave a little scream of fright as they stuck out their hands.

"I'm Travis." The one on the left said.

"I'm Connor." The right one said.

"We're brothers." They said in unison.

_Wow. _I thought. _I expect them to say 'come play with us' in the future._

I didn't know what to do next, then a bell rang.

All the kids cheered, and ran out.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Capture the Flag!" Travis or Connor said.

* * *

**Admin here. Sorry for the short chapter, the next is gonna be extra-epic. :3**


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Armor sucks donkey melons.

So capture the flag isn't the kiddy game you played when younger. It's practically a freaking death match.

We have to put on armor, and like I said, it sucks donkey melons.

I was swimming in it. I could barely walk. It collapsed on me. I tried to stand up, and I stumbled.

"Careful." I heard someone say. I looked over, and I saw a boy about my age, with brown hair, wearing pure black armor.

He looked so similar to me. The same height, the same hair. The only difference was his eyes. They were a deep dark brown. But he looked... sad. Like he was mourning something.

My armor shook.

I stumbled again.

I fell on my knees, and attempted to get up. I managed to steady myself.

The other guy looked up.

"I'm Nico." He said.

"Hunter." I managed to mutter. I gathered up my strength and stood up.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"N-no. I'm fine." I said.

"It won't be easy with armor like that." He said. "I should know. Percy had trouble too."

I imagined Percy, the guy who took out the _laelaps _at the school, having trouble with armor.

I changed the subject.

"So, who's your godly parent, or whatever?"

"Hades." Nico said unhappily.

I remember reading a book on Greek gods, I remembered that Hades was the god of the dead and riches.

"So... you can control the dead and stuff?" I said,

"Well, yeah. I can also transport with shadows." He said. "I also have this."

Then he pulled out a black sword. Holy cow.

I freaked out just a bit.

Okay. I freaked out.

"What is that?" I said, stumbling.

Nico frowned. "Calm down. It's just a Stygian Iron sword. I had it made for me."

I calmed down. "Okay."

That's when Kate came in.

"Hey Hunter." She said. She looked over at Nico. "Hello."

"Hey." Nico said, waving.

There was a silence, then I spoke.

"Uh, Kate, this is Nico. Nico, this is Kate." I said. "Kate, Nico's Dad is Hades."

Kate looked over at Nico. "That explains the black armor and sword."

Nico nodded. "We need to get out there."

We left.

* * *

After that was confusing. I had a sword shoved in my hand, and seperated into two teams. Me, Kate and Nico were on the red team.

As the teams went out, there were fighting everywhere. As I looked, Kate was in a brawl with another guy. She managed to knock the guy to the ground and run somewhere else. Someone tried to charge me, but I dodged it and ran.

So the next thing I knew, I was walking around the woods. I was going around trees, I twirled the sword's handle in my palm. It just didn't feel right. As if the sword wasn't supposed to be held by me.

I sighed and looked around. I nearly had butterflies burst out of my stomach.

Behind a bush, was a blue flag.

I looked around. No people. I slowly walked towards the flag. I wrapped my fingers around it.

Then someone erupted from a cluster of bushes. They brought their sword down. I scattered out of the way as I ran. I ripped my helmet and chestplate off and ran like crazy. I felt something whiz right by my back as I stopped. The person stumbled into me as they rolled on the ground.

The person snarled, bringing their sword up.

I swung my sword and the guy blocked it. They hit me with the butt of their sword, and I stumbled into the sunlight. Suddenly, I felt energized.

I took my sword and slapped the guy in the head with the flat edge. I twirled, and brought the sword down on theirs. It was knocked out of their hands and twirled away. I hit the guy in the forehead with the butt of my sword. They fell back as I put the tip of my sword to their neck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone holding the blue flag. They ran somewhere as people cheered.

I looked up and saw people gathering around me and the person as I stumbled back. The guy ripped off their helmet.

It was a girl. She had long, stringy orange hair, and she had a most likely permanent glare on her face.

She started screaming things that weren't understandable. She was pulled back by other people, who were glaring at me also. Kate ran up.

"What was THAT?" She said.

"I-I don't know." I said. I turned to get my stuff. I saw something shiny in the sunlight.

It was a shield. It was a light sliver, practically whitish. There was a note on it. As I picked it up, letters appeared on the paper.

_Dear Hunter, _

_Hows it going? I hope it's good. I know you might know who I am because of what just happened, but keep reading._

_So, this is a symbol of my love, since of all the years you didn't have me. I'm sorry. It's difficult to understand, but you'll understand someday. I should know. I can see the future. _

_But just stay strong. You and Kate will need it._

_P.S. If the Greeks wonder, it's celestial bronze covered in a special metal. It can do awesome things in the light. Also, if Kate asks, her gift will come soon. Also, you'll see my signature in a second._

I put down the note and picked up the shield. As I held it, and the sheild spun in the sunlight, as the light spun too, causing a tornado of some sorts. On the shield, it said:

_Tap me_

As if it was a test phone. I tapped the center, and it shrunk into a black monster energy braclet, but it only had one symbol, instead of two.

I turned to Kate, who was reading the note. She looked shocked, and confused.

I saw something flash over Kate's head. She also looked at something above my head. I looked up, and it was the same thing.

A golden flash with a lyre in the middle.

Chiron, torso clad in armor, came up and looked at our Dad's 'Signature'

"Twins of the God of Sun, Medicene, Prophecy, Music and Poetry, all hail Hunter and Kate, Children of Apollo."

* * *

_**Happy Halloween!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

So, we got our stuff and moved to the Apollo cabin. There wasn't much. As we entered, we noticed alot of kids with black hair. About 3/4 of them there had black hair. They stared at us as if we weren't one of them. One guy, about in his 20s or 30s, walked up to us. He had long, black hair, that seem to almost stick out in random directions. He was wearing the same orange shirt (and at this time me and Kate were too) and he had tattoos on his arms and a teardrop under his right eye. He had a crazy smile plastered on his face, and his eyes were similar to Kates. He wore a vest over his shirt, and he had ripped jeans and boots on. He stuck out his hand.

"Hello" He said. "I'm Ronnie. Welcome to the Apollo cabin."

I shook his hand.

"I'm Hunter. This is my sister, Kate." I said.

"I know, I saw what happened." He said.

"You look pretty old." Kate said.

Ronnie gave a half-frown. "Yeah. I've been here for a long time. I'm the counsler. I stay for summers, when I'm not I'm touring."

I snapped my fingers. "That's where I've seen you from! Your from Falling in Reverse!"

Ronnie had his crazy smile again. "Wow, it's good to see a fan."

"Yeah. I'm glad my friend Sky isn't here, if she saw you, she would knock you over and f-" I shook my head as if I'm getting rid of a bad memory. "Anyway, it's awesome to see you."

Kate crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah. Now can you show us where we sleep?"

I looked outside. I realized it was night. I must of lost track of the time.

"Sure thing. This way, m'lady." Ronnie said, and bowed. He got up and walked to a door. Me and Kate followed, and Ronnie opened the door to a room full of bunk beds. I picked the last one, and Kate picked another. I was fine with this, since the worst thing the Apollo kids could do was sing us to sleep. I placed my stuff on the bed.

"Campfire's in 5 minutes, you guys!" I heard Ronnie said.

* * *

So, at the campfire, the Apollo kids sang, and me and Kate just pretended to sing. Yes, we just mouthed the words to whatever the heck they were singing. As we got off, most of the kids were just laughing. The kids with that girl from earlier were just glaring at me.

As I sat, I saw Nico sitting completely alone. He looked at the campfire with no emotion.

Then, a girl with red hair walked up to the front.

I heard whispers of "Ginger" and "No soul" as she stepped in front of the fire.

"Rachel" Chiron said. "Any updates?"

The Rachel girl looked over. "Yes. I think something is trying to tell me something."

With that note, she started shaking. She bent over backwards and snapped back as her voice changed to a woman's.

"_The twins of light will have to go_

_where the trees of all evolution grows._

_In the Twins' Cage is where the Son will burn_

_and also is where the Daughter will learn-"_

The girl shook again, and she collapsed, and was caught by three girls (all Apollo's kids) and dragged away.

"She didn't finish...!" Chiron said to the girls. He looked around.

"Since Rachel didn't finish, we aren't certain what the rest is." Chiron said. "But one things for certain..." He looked over at me and Kate. "Hunter and Kate are in the quest. We aren't sure who the third person is, so we might have to choose."

At this point, everyone went crazy. Sounds of "Pick me!" and "I want to go!" filled the camp.

I felt something ringing in my head. I felt pounding again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Almost everyone quiet down.

"There isn't a third." I said.

"That's not true! He's saying that so no one can go with him and his sister!" The girl from capture the flag said.

Chiron frowned. "I have to agree with Clarisse. There is always 3 people on-"

"NO!" I said. I never told you guys, but I'd always hear whispers. I didn't know what they were until that Rachel said what she said.

I took a deep breath, and- literally- spoke my mind.

"_As the two go away from the odds;_

_they'll be followed by someone once called a god_

_this the third; not like the rest,_

_but these two will help each other fix this mess."_

As I spoke, it's as if the woman's voice was talking as the same time as me.

I shuddered, and I looked up to see people staring at me. Chiron clopped over and stared at me.

"I think you might have the power of prophecy." he said.

"Wha- no. It's just voices that have been talking in my head." I said, reluctantly.

Chiron put his thumb and index finger on his chin and rubbed it with his finger.

"When did you start hearing the voices?"

"After the car crash."

Chiron hesitated.

"Maybe it's Apollo trying to tell you two something." Chrion said.

I shivered. I hope it didn't.

I stopped before the last line.

_'The son treat his powers like a friend;_

_or he might never see his sister again.'_


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

So, after that scene, we went to our cabins. Secluding my Half-Brothers and Half-Sisters, I went straight to my bunk and went instantly to sleep.

Big mistake.

A soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep. I had this weird dream. It was like a court, but it had three judges. There were symbols on their stands, a thunder bolt, a trident, and a skull. They were all yelling at each other, and I was at a table. I tried to move, but I was strapped. Only my hands were free. I looked over, and saw a guy. He had jet-black hair, and sea-blue eyes.

Scratch that. SHE had spiky black hair and lightning blue eyes.

Scratch that AGAIN. He had short brown hair, and deep brown eyes.

Wait. It keeps changing again. It's an endless loop. The people keep looking at me sadly, as if they were counting on me to save their life.

I had a briefcase in front of me, so I opened it. As soon as I opened it, mist came out. A figure appeared. It was a woman. She was normal on top, but she had furry legs, but her dress was covering most of it.

Ms. Ranflute.

Lets talk about her.

She's in her late 20s, she had long, brown, curly hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wears a white dress that went down to her ankles. She wore a red blazer (is what my sister said it's called.) and usually wore red high heels (but when there's activities outside she'd wear converses.) but she had no shoes and her hooves were showing. She wore a silver watch on her left wrist. She had thick-brimmed glasses.

She tossed her hair back and smiled.

"Hi Hunter." Her voice came out like violins at an orchestra.

"Hi, Ms. Ranflute." I said nervously.

She pushed up her glasses and looked me in the eyes.

"I guess you found out." She said.

"Yup."

Ms. Ranflute sighed. "I guess you know why the students say I do 'water rituals'."

I looked her in the eyes.

"How long did you know me and my sister were demigods?"

Ms. Ranflute smiled widely. "Hon, I knew you were demigods the second you walked in. I was your protector."

"But where are you?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Ms. Ranflute frowned. "Hades is keeping me hostage."

"W-why?" I asked.

"Because he knows the Twin's Prophecy, honey." She said. "He knows you and Kate will come and get me. He wants you to get his helmet."

"The Twin's Prophecy? His helmet? What?"

Ms. Ranflute looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry, hon." she said. "I can't tell you more." She looked up and smiled. "But I know you will find me. You can save Olympus. Don't worry, I'll be with you in the future."

At that note, everything kinda bended and went in reverse. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up, sweating and panting. I rolled out of the bed and looked around. No one was there. I went out.

It was chaos.

There were demigods running around, screaming and in panic. Thunder struck the strawberry feild, causing burnt, blackend strawberries to fly through the air.

I ran around the kids and ran into Chiron.

"Get your stuff and go!" He yelled over the chaos "You need to save the camp!"

"Where's Kate?" I yelled.

Chiron pointed towards the Hades cabin.

I ran in it and skid to a stop.

Kate and Nico were hugging.

Kate saw me and pushed Nico away.

I gave them the face that Spongebob used on the episode when he found out Squidward liked Krabby Patties.

Kate and Nico blushed heavily.

"I...uh, um...heh heh...we have to go, now." I said.

"Okay." Kate said. "One sec."

Kate turned and hugged Nico again.

I chuckled.

Kate gave me her 'I'll-kill-you-when-we-leave-the-premises' deluxe face.

I grabbed her hand and ran with her. We were almost immediately stopped by Chiron.

He held out a backpack. I grabbed it and ran from Camp Half-Blood.

Me and Kate ran a few feet farther, and stopped in the city.

Kate slapped me.

"OW!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"For laughing." Kate said angrily.

I sighed and whistled for a taxi.

* * *

_**Admin here. Good news! SonOfSol has a 4 day weekend from school! So he's gonna update alot! **_

_**Also, too late to add NicoxOC ? :3**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

It's not very easy to get a cab in New York.

But we did. We got in, and saw a scruffy-looking man in the driver's seat.

"Where 'ya headed?" He said.

"New York Interntional Airport." Kate said.

The driver stepped on the gas, and we pulled out into traffic.

"How do you know where to go?" I whispered.

"The prophecy said we have to travel somewhere far." She whipered back. "Any idea where?"

"The Underworld." I whispered to her. "But I don't know where it is."

"Maybe we could Iris-Message Percy...?" Kate said quietly.

"Or maybe you **BOYFRIEND**?" I said.

Kate slapped me again.

I rubbed my cheek.

"Wait." Kate said. "Why do we have to go to the Underworld?"

"I had a dream, and Ms. Ranflute was in it. She said Hades is holding her hostage until we get his helmet." I said.

Kate's eyes widened. "Helmet?"

I shook my head. "I don't know either."

Kate hesitated.

"Wait. Doesn't Hades have a Helmet of Invisibility?"

I nodded.

"Wait." I said. "You don't think-"

"STOP THE CAB!" Kate said.

The driver slammed on the brakes.

"I forgot, we have to give something to a friend. We can walk from here." Kate said in a sweet voice.

We got out, and I gave the driver some money from inside the backpack.

We walked as Kate was on her phone.

"All flights are canceled." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They said it's snowing." Kate said. "Heavily."

"But it's Summer."

"Someone else's problem." She said.

We arrived at a conveinence store, and Kate immediately went to the back. She picked out a water gun and placed it on the counter.

"4.99" The guy at the register said, not looking up. I handed him some more money from the backpack.

We left the store as Kate took some water from my backpack. She filled the water gun and put her finger over the nozzle. She pushed the trigger slowly as mist came out. A rainbow appeared in it.

"Nice rainbow." I said. "Now what?"

"Take a golden coin- what are they called? Drachmas?- and hold it up." She said.

I took the golden coin out of the pack and held it up.

"O Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, please accept our offering." Kate said. "I hope that was it." She whispered.

I threw the coin on reflex, and it dissolved.

"Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood." She said.

The gray mist dissolved, and appeared was Percy, in his orange shirt.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said. "We kinda need some help."

"What's up?" He said.

"Well, we need to find the Underworld to save our satyress teacher." Kate said.

"It's in Hollywood." Percy said. "You know, I had to go there on my first quest too."

"Now's not the time for stories." Kate said. "The water's almost out."

"How can we get to Hollywood?" I said quickly.

"Airplane?" He asked.

"Cancelled due to snow." Kate said.

"But it's Summer."

"Any other way?" I aked impatiently.

Percy hesitated.

"You could go on a train."

"Like a subway?" I asked.

"No, no. Like an actual train."

"Where are those at?" I asked.

"Where are you now?"

I looked at the sign.

"6 miles from NY International."

"There should be one at the outskirts of the city." Percy said. "About 8 miles away."

"Mmkay." I said.

Percy stated fading.

"Be careful, guys!" He said. "We're all counting on you!"

"Wait!" Kate said.

Percy was gone.

"Crap." She said. "I forgot to ask him about your dream."

"Oh, well." I said. "Let's get to the trains."

* * *

As we walked, I tested out my powers. I sung "_**Love the way you lie**_" In perfect pitch, made up an amazing poem, and drew something in the notebook shoved in the pack.

Kate said it was nice.

"I wonder what other powers I have." I thought out loud.

"Your lucky you _have_ powers" Kate said sadly. "I don't even have any yet."

_What's Apollo the god of? Let's see, Music, Art, Poetry, Prophecy, Medicene, Sunlight, Plauge. That's all I know.I have Poetry, Music and Art down. Let's see what else._

I tried to heal Kate's wounds from the car crash, didn't work.

I tried to make a guy sick, luckily didn't work.

I tried to guess which pain killer was best for my shoulder, didn't work.

Then, it happened.

I was trying to conrol sunlight, when a flash erupted randomly. Me and Kate stumbled on the the side of the road as we kept walking. I looked around. No cameras. No anything.

_Where did it come from? _I thought. I tried controlling sunlight again. The same thing happened.

"Hmm." I muttered. "I wonder..."

I looked over at Kate and raised my hands up. I focused on sunlight and where it came from.

Suddenly, light burst from my hands.

Kate yelled out and stumbled, but she was fine.

I looked at my hands. They flashed again. The light came from my palm.

I had an epiphany.

"I can control sunlight!" I yelled out happily. "Level up!" I said in my best game narrator voice.

Kate sighed.

I looked at her sadly. "Hey, don't sweat it. You'll get your powers! Don't worry!" I said.

Kate sighed unhappily. "I hope so."

We arrived at the train station. I gave the guy at the front booth a roll of money and he gave us two tickets.

As we got on the train, we saw the map at the side. The closest stop to Hollywood was in Colorado.

"Think we'll see Uncle Kevin?" I asked.

"Most likely."

The train whistle went off as we got in our seats.

The train chugged along the tracks out of New York.


	9. Chapter 8

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

I'm never sleeping again.

It was calculated (by Kate, the smart one) that it would take 2 days with the speed of the train to reach Colorado, unless there was a stop.

As night approached, my eyes got weary. I became very tired, and fell asleep.

No weird dreams.

I woke up the next day and did some things, draw in the notebook, write, all those things.

Then, when night came again, I slept soundly.

I make too many mistakes.

As soon as I closed my eyes, the vision came again.

It was a diagram of some sorts. It showed the sky, the ocean and an area that was below the ground.

Fish swam in the sea, clouds were in the sky and there were colorful rocks in the area below.

Then, the fish disappeared, along with the rocks and clouds.

That's when the chaos started.

There was a flash of lightning, even though there were no clouds. The thunder hit the bottom of the sea floor, and it broke. The water flowed into the area below, causing it to flood. The water drained, and all that was left was the water in the area below.

I woke up as the train screeched to a halt.

I looked out of the window. **Colorado Train Station** a sign said.

Kate was asleep beside me. I shook her awake and she grabbed her stuff, and we left.

* * *

It, of course, took us a while to find our Uncle's house, but we did. We were greeted at the door by our uncle Kevin.

"Hey guys!" He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We'll explain in a second." I said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure."

We walked into the home, and we didn't see a major difference from the last time we were there.

"Where's Aunt Allison?" I asked.

"She went to the store with the kids." Kevin said.

Ah, the kids.

Let's talk about this family.

There's me and Kate, you already know.

There's my mother, Robin. She works night shifts as a dispatcher. She's a little fat, but not alot. Her hair is darker than Kates. She has blue eyes.

There's my [step]dad, Scott, who is very athletic at times. His hair is thinning.

Let's talk about Uncle Kevin and his family.

Uncle Kevin, like my [step]dad, is thinning. He has glasses, and wears a orange long-sleeved collared shirt. He wears jeans, and boots. He wears those all the time since it's always winter there. No, seriously. If I had a dollar for everytime they sent a picture of the kids playing in the snow, I'd have 100 dollars.

Uncle Kevin is an architect and repair man. If it's broken, he can fix it.

Aunt Allison is a stay-at-home mom. She loves the color red. She's korean (NO RACISM) and is very pretty.

They have 2 adopted kids, Jonah and Lucy. Jonah is 10 and Lucy is 6. (both are korean NO RACISM AGAIN) They also have one biological kid, Violet. She's 3.

As we entered, Kate put her backpack on the couch. She sat next to it and leaned her head back.

"Um, Kate? Can I see you for a sec?" I heard Uncle Kevin say.

Kate moaned angrily as she got up and followed Uncle Kevin into the next room.

* * *

_**(Admin here. This point of time is where it switches to Kate. It took me a while to figure that out.)**_

* * *

So, um, yeah. My brother shoved this laptop in my hands and told me to write what happened with me and Uncle Kevin this Summer, so yeah.

He doesn't know that I read the previous chapters. Ugh. Is he really making a pairing out of me and Nico?

Let me explain.

You remember what happened at the Hades Cabin, right? Let's find out what really happened, shall we?

So, I woke up before my brother, and I managed to sneak out and get breakfast with my siblings at the mess hall. Then, I had to go get a weapon for the trip.

Two 2-foot swords, to answer your question.

I had gotten an orange shirt that had _Camp Half-Blood _and a picture of a pegasus under it, like everyone there. I happily hid it under my sweater I wore that day. Orange is **NOT **my color.

Ugh. Somethimes I think I'm the daughter of Aphrodite.

What were we talking about?

Anyway, I went to that Chiron guy. You know, the guy with horse legs? He told me about how we needed to contact someone for help with things, to keep my phone off (Which I didn't do, which was a huge mistake, you'll see why) and other things. He handed me a backpack.

That's when the first lighting bolt struck.

I bolted away from Chiron-Horseman-guy as I found myself in the Hades cabin. Nico, was of course, up. His hair was a mess. He was wearing an Aviator jacket (which did **NOT **go with that orange shirt.) he held that black sword up, and was wobbling all over the place.

Yes, I admit, he was cute, but **THAT'S NOT THE POINT.**

So I managed to talk him into sitting on the bed, and I sat next to him. I explained to him about what we needed to do.

That's when he said something that made me sad and shocked at the same time.

"At least you can stay with your brother while he's with you."

What.

I asked him what he meant.

"N-nothing."

He sounded sad, yet timid.

He interupted my thoughts.

"...it's just, my sister died on a quest." He said. "I was devastated."

I asked if he needed a hug. He said no.

I gave him one anyway.

That's when Hunter came in.

And, well, you know the rest.

So, back in Colorado.

I followed Uncle Kevin into his room, as he sat on his bed. He patted the spot beside him.

I sat there. Uncle Kevin looked over at the other side of the room.

"So, I'm guessing you two know your demigods?"

I looked at him, shocked.

"How did you know?"

He pointed at my waist. My two swords hung from my sides. I forgot to hide them.

"Wait, how did you know what they were?"

Uncle Kevin looked back over and smiled.

"Because, I'm a demigod too."

"You are?" I asked. I should have gotten a sarcastic _NO _in response.

But instead, he said "Well, half of a half of a half. You see, my grandfather was Daedalus, son of Hephestus. He invented many things." He looked up and started doing things like he was counting on his fingers. "So I'm 1/6 demigod."

"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Because." He said. He got up, and got something from his desk. He came back and handed me a laptop. "I want you to have this."

I looked at it. It was a regular laptop, except it had a strange symbol on it.

"This is a Daedalus laptop." He said. "It's faster than any laptop created."

I got excited.

"But." He continued. "You need to use it only for your quest."

I sadly took the laptop.

"I'm also guessing you didn't turn off your phone." He said.

I was confused. "How did you know that?"

There was a boom as the house shook.

He pointed to his door. "That's why."

Hunter busted through the door.

"What's happening?"

* * *

_**Admin again. Sorry for a late update, there's been some trouble, but I will update like I used too. Hopefully.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Twins' Cage **_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

There was another crash as the house shook again. I stumbled and grabbed Kate as Uncle Kevin sat calmly.

"You really shouldn't take your phones on quests." He said, smirking. "They're 'Monster Magnets'"

"CRAP!" Kate said, stumbling. She fell to the floor.

I helped her up as the shaking stopped, and it all got silent.

Then, I could hear the steady footsteps ascending the stairs.

Uncle Kevin quickly got up and walked over to his bookshelf. He tapped a book, _The Diary Of Anne Frank_.

"I read that book." I said quietly. "It's pretty good."

The bookshelf quietly opened as it split in half. Uncle Kevin walked to the door and locked it.

"Monsters can't opened locked doors." He said. "Go figure."

He walked back to the opened bookshelf and gestured for us to go in.

Kate went first, then I almost did, when the door rattled.

"Wait." I said. "Aren't Monsters super stro-"

Suddenly, a furry fist burst through the door.

Uncle Kevin looked at me. "If you weren't my nephew, I would kill you. Now GO!"

Uncle Kevin pushed me with his foot as I slid down the pathway.

* * *

I landed hard on the dirt pathway that was straight moving.

We ran like crazy. We didn't stop. It was tiresome, but we still went. We stopped when we saw a small light at the end of the tunnel.

"Thank God." Kate muttered.

We walked towards the light, when we heard footsteps.

It was a steady pace, the footsteps. It was a normal everyday walk.

_Step... Step... Step... Step... Step._

I tapped the monster braclet as it grew to my shield. Kate pulled out two 3-foot swords.

_Step...Step._

The figure appeared before us.

Uncle Kevin.

Kate ran and hug Uncle Kevin, as I smiled.

But, something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I could feel it. In my gut.

It was almost too late that I realized.

His eyes were golden.

"KATE!" I yelled, as I pulled her back.

"What? What do you want?" She said.

I pointed to our Uncle.

He ripped out of his skin, similar to Brent. He was 5x bigger. WAY hairy. He had horns coming out of his head. His face represented a bull.

_The Minotaur. _I thought.

The Minotaur exhaled deeply. He charged.

I stepped in front of Kate and held out my sheild the horns hit the shield directly with enough force to make me fly back a few feet.

Things got blurry again. My shoulder wound reopened and felt like fire. I moaned as everything got doubled. I saw Kate moving around, evading the monster's attacks. She hit it repeatiatly.

The Minotaur snarled and put his focus on me. I slowly got up, barely able to move my arm. Before the Minotaur could charge, Kate climbed on it's back.

_Gotta...help Kate. _I thought. I reached into my pack and pulled out things that looked like brownies.

**Ambrosia **it said. I didn't ask questions, I opened the bag and shoved 3 in my mouth.

I started to get a headache as I felt my wounds closing up. I got to my feet as I ran as fast as I could towards the monster.

"SAY CHEESE!" I yelled as I slid under the monster. I held out my free hand and forced light out.

Nothing happened. I kept sliding and eventually stopped.

"What? Come on, you stupid thing, WORK!" I said angrily.

I saw the Minotaur flip Kate onto the ground.

_Please work please work please work _I thought.

Then, the light came out.

The Minotaur did a roar as it closed it eyes tightly and moved around, confused. Kate plunged the sword into it's chest and rolled out of the way before the yellow dust could get on her clothes.

I sighed. I felt my shield turn back into a braclet, most likely from no activity.

_Wait a second. _I thought.

_The son must use his powers as a friend_

_Or he may never se his sister again._

_Oh _I thought. _I have to treat my powers nicely._

Kate walked towards me and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Come on, we have to go."

I shook the thoughts away as I looked at the end of the tunnel. We walked towards it.

The tunnel led to a field. As we got out, we noticed there was no snow on the ground, just slush, but that's it.

"Where ARE we?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kate said. "But by the looks of it, we're not in Colorado."

I put my hand over my eyes to block the sun and looked in the distance.

"Hm." I muttered.

So, we walked. Through woods, and around lakes. We finally made it to a town.

_Arizel _a sign said. _Population: 195_

"Let's look around." Kate said.

* * *

_**Admin here. Sorry for the delay, but there will be TWO chapters uploaded today! YAY!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**The Twins' Cage **_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

So, we looked around the town of Arizel. There were a few houses, and there was a farmers' market. There was also a giant circus tent at the outskirts of the town.

We were greeted nicely by the townsfolk. We looked around the market.

We stopped in front of the tomatoes.

"Hunter."Kate said. "Could you please stop following me?"

"But we need to stay together." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to be with you all the time." She said.

I sighed. "Okay." I muttered.

"Thanks."

So I walked away and looked for some DragonFruit. As I was looking- I found it. I got two for $2. As I walked around again, I saw some guys talking to Kate. Thay where in a semi-circle since Kate was at a stand.

_Just ignore it. _I thought to myself.

So I walked back around and looked at some more fruit, and got and apple for 25 cents. I looked back over at Kate. The guys were getting closer, and one was trying to get her away from the stand. I saw Kate turn around and yell at them, and the guy said something. Kate had a shocked look on her face and slapped him. Suddenly, the guys swarmed around her.

I bolted towards them. I got to the guys who were attempting to drag her away.

"HEY!" I yelled. The guys looked at me. "Let her go."

"Oh, and whos this? Some 'hero' trying to save a woman?" The guy, who was most likely the leader of the group, shoved me. "Get a life, man."

"Let. Her. GO."

The leader laughed and pulled out a knife.

"Listen pudgy. My dad's the chief of police, so no one messes with me. Why don't you get your fat self out of here before it goes out in peices." He said. Although, he didn't say 'pudgy' or 'self'

"Look, just let her go." I said tensely.

The leader threw a punch. I don't know if it was the sunlight, or brotherly instinct, but I ducked and grabbed his hand. I twisted it behind his back as he squealed uncle.

The knife fell to the ground as I pushed him away.

"What are you gonna do now?" I spat. "Tell your daddy on me?"

Suddenly, I was rushed by the other guys.

There were three of them, and they tackled me to the ground. I managed to squirm out of the group as I got up. I tapped my braclet as the shield appeared.

The three got wide-eyes as they stumbled back.

"What are you so scared for?" The leader asked. "Get him!"

I saw Kate jump on one of the guys and he fell to the ground. She punched another in the face as he stumbled after him. I kicked another in the shin as he crumpled to the ground, clutching his leg.

I turned, but the leader was gone.

"That was great!" I cheered. I turned to Kate.

She had an ice cold glare on her face.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked angrily.

"I didn't. I saw you getting hurt. I-"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" She yelled. "But of course, you **never listen.** Just like on the train, when I tried to tell you there's nothing between me and Nico, YOU WERE ASLEEP. Your gonna get us killed if you don't start listening! Seriously! I'm better than you at hurting people because I LISTEN. But you don't. That's why your fat and have no friends! YOU DONT. LISTEN." Kate practically screamed.

My smile turned into a frown as I looked to the ground sadly.

"Fine, fine. If you want me to go away, fine. I didn't **ASK **you to go on this quest with me."

I saw Kate's expression change.

"If you want to go back to Maryland, fine. Go back to Uncle Kevin and he'll take you back. I'll finish this on my own."

I turned as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Kate put a hand on my shoulder. "Hunter, I-"

I turned around and smacked her hand away. "**GO AWAY!**"

Kate stumbled back, frightened.

I turned back around and walked away.

* * *

I walked around the town, and eventually made it to the circus tent. There was a show that night in a few minutes. I walked in and took a seat. The lights got dark as chatter turned to whispers.

Spotlights flashed around, as a puff of smoke came from the middle. A boy, about my age, appeared, wearing a purple and red striped top hat, and a purple suit with a red tie. He held a cane, and was balancing on a ball.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Traveling Treacheries!" The boy yelled. The crowd cheered.

"I am your ringmaster, Darek Towdington, and welcome to the show!" He said, smiling.

"For our first act, here are, the one, the only, Unieye and the Cycloptic Freaks!"

Darek gestured towards a door as it opened quickly and loudly. 'Unieye' walked out slowly.

He was a Cyclops.

He was really big, and had a sad look on his face. He wore a raggety gray shirt and brown shorts, which were grimy.

The 'Cycloptic Freaks' made Unieye look like a king. They were barely clothed, only a skirt like substance was around their waists.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard a little boy say. "How are they one-eyed?"

The mom answered. "Makeup, dear."

Then it hit me.

Darek, or someone, is making it so that mortals could see the monsters.

They were manipulating the mist.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I-" He stopped when his eyes laid on me. He smirked and continued. "Let the games begin!"

People began throwing food at the Cyclopes, laughing along the way. Unieye stood like he didn't care anymore- the others were the same.

Sick of the torture they were going through, I got up and scooted my way out. I managed to walk out, but not before something knocked me out.


	12. Chapter 11

_**The Twins' Cage**_

_**Chapter 11 **_

_***Fake Crying* Oh gods, I'm sorry! I haven't updated in 4 months! I'm so sorry! *Stopped crying* No, but seriously. I am deeply sorry for the no updating. So, Happy Christmas, New Year, and eventually, Valentine's Day. So, let's continue the story! :D**_

* * *

I woke up somewhere... I didn't know where, but I was on a cloud. As I opened my eyes, I saw someone walk towards me. He was tall, with REALLY dark brown hair. He looked in his 20s, light yellow sparkle in his eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, and a darker yellow vest. He wore kakhi pants, and yellow converses. His sky blue eyes matched the sky behind him as he smiled.

"Hey." I said, standing up.

"Sup?" The guy said, like a normal conversation between two friends.

Then, something clicked.

"Your my dad, Apollo." I said.

The man snapped his fingers, pointed at me, and smiled. "Bingo."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Where am I?"

"Your in my own little palace." Apollo said. "Well, actually..."

Apollo tapped a small device with his foot.

"This thing is from Heph. He said he needed it to contact his son... Lee? I dunno." Apollo shrugged.

"You just... took it from him?" I asked.

Apollo cleared his throat. "Borrowed. But that's not the point! I tried to get Kate, but she's to busy moping."

"Wait... what?" I asked.

Apollo pointed into the air, and made quick circles. Yellow sunlight swirled in the air, and it showed Kate laying next to someone in a dark place.

"Whoops. Looks like she's in a pickle." Apollo said suprisingly.

I looked closely at the person beside her.

"Wait... that's me!" I exclaimed.

Then, Apollo got all fuzzy, like a bad TV connection.

"Okay, a quick summary." Apollo said. "You know your great-grandmother?"

"Pearl?"

"Yep. Well, do you know her mother?"

"No."

"A smart woman. Beautiful, too. Nice woman, aunt-"

* * *

I woke up in the same place I saw. I stirred, and Kate put her head up.

"Hunter? Your awake!" Kate said.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing the hurting spot on the back of my head.

"Look, I'm-"

"No. I'm sorry. I overreacted completely."

"It's okay."

Suddenly, the room flooded in light. Then, I realized we weren't in a room.

We were in a cage. A giant bird cage, to be exact.

Derek Towdington held the cloth in his hand, smiling and wearing the same outfit he did in the afternoon.

"Hell-o, you two! Nice to know there's the two of the prophecy right here in the town of Arizel!"

"What is this prophecy everyone is talking about?" Kate asked.

"Oh, You haven't heard? Hm, I thought you two would be the first. But, anyway, I saw your brother in the crowd at the last show, and I couldn't resist." Derek said, smiling like a psychopath.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm going to make you, The Main Attraction!" Derek exclaimed happily.

"What." Kate said.

"Think about it. 'Twins with extraordinary powers! Come see and believe!' " Derek smiled and looked in the air, thinking about it.

"But I don't have any powers..." Kate said.

"Oh, yes you do. I should know."

"But how? Can you see into the future?" I asked.

"No, I can see fates."

"Fates?" I asked.

"You see, my mother, Anake, is the goddess of fate. I got the power to see people's fates."

"So, what about us?" Kate said.

"I see you and her, fighting side by side, against Hecate." Derek said.

"Hecate?" I asked.

"Yes. Now you two should rest. You have alot of people to amaze."


End file.
